Shattered Souls and Bleeding Hearts
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Group buddies. Simple aquatinces. That was how Ellie thought of him. But, after a dance and seeing his true side...Could she be in love again? But, if she is...How will this hurt her? Will it ruin friendships or will more occur? R
1. Chapter One

_Hey! This is the first chapter of what I hope to be a pretty good story. The main character is Ellie and I warn you...There are some SPOILERS featured in this chapter. So, I hope you like it. If you do, I'd like to know if I should continue it or not_

_Brittany (xobadrhymer03)_

Chapter One:

Ellie Nash laid on her bed, her room filled with beams of brilliant light. It hit her face, causing the girl to groan in aggravation. It was this time of day that made her angry. It meant she had to go to school. She hated Degrassi Community school. Sure, It had it's up sides..But, never anything too first-rate. She eyed her digital alarm clock. She had five minutes. Five lousy minutes until she had to leave and go to her school. Well, It was better to get a early start, at least she could flee the morning "_traffic_".

Groaning, she rolled off of the bed, landing with a crash onto her book-bag. Gasping in pain, she slowly got onto her feet. Pulling the book-bag off of her bedroom floor, she slung it over her shoulder. Ready for the day? No..Absolutely not. But, she didn't have any choice, unless she skipped...No, she couldn't miss a day of school. Getting those good grades only pulled her closer to that day she graduated.

Walking out of the bedroom, Ellie realized it was even brighter out there. Using her hands to protect her eyes from the blinding light, she ran down the hallway and to her apartment's door, leading herself outside.

She was astounded by how cold it was, a frigid wave of frostyair crept up the back of her shirt, sending shivers through her body. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she ran down the narrow staircase leading to a newly paved road. It still smelt of new tar, making her stomach churn. She ignored the smell, starting to walk a little faster. But, it kept catching up to her..So, she started running.

"Oh my God..It's only a fricking stench, Ellie" Ellie told herself "Get a grip"

She shook her head and stopped running, only walking at a fast pace. Taking slow and deep breaths in, she could feel her lungs freezing, If that was even possible. Looking forward, she noticed the pack of bunched up pine trees separating herself and the school for one another. She lived in a small apartment community which basically housed old and brittle men and women over fifty. The only person around her age was a nineteen year old cocaine addict named Kanye.

Looking at her watch, she saw she was almost late. Everyone had to be into the school before eight-thirty or the door would be locked and you would be considered skipping. This rule had been enforced after the shooting. Ellie thought they were idiots. This wasn't going to stop anything, If they were so concerned why don't they give full cavity searches? But, that was a big no. They considered it a invasion of privacy. She rolled her eyes and started through the forested area.

It didn't take very long to get through it, about two or three minutes at the most. Ellie didn't care how long it too though, only more time to herself. That was a good thing, it gave her time to think about her life, the world and other important things. But, when she was facing the school...All those thoughts disappeared.

Everyone was divided into three different groups when it came to their liking of school. The ones who loved school, the ones who didn't give a damn or not and the ones like Ellie, who thought it was hell. That was the way she sorted it out, it was actually her way of sorting. Placing her boot clad feet onto the first staircase step, she sighed. On the second step, she growled. By the forth she was screaming...When Ellie stopped she eyed everyone around her. The dumbfound looks on their faces told her the same thing. Rolling her eyes, she walked into school.

The hallways were abuzz with teenagers from age twelve to eighteen. Not a very good comanation if you asked Ellie. Immature children with overachieving seniors...It was terrible. Walking down the hallway she saw many familiar faces. But, the person she was looking for was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Ellie thought out loud

"Where is who?" A voice said from behind her

Ellie jumped around, started by the voice. Her fist were clenched together, ready for a punch at anytime. But, she let grip...It was just Ashley. Her best friend's baby blue eyes sparkled with laughter. Ashley smirked at Ellie, trying not to laugh out loud. Ellie grimaced and sighed again.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were in one of those moods today" Ashley said

"I'm not in any mood" Ellie said, placing her hands on her hips

"I see" Ashley said, sarcastically "Well, anyways...Craig told me he loves the group you both go to. It's really working for him. He's happy"

Ellie smiled, "That's good to hear. But, can we talk about anything other than Craig for once?" she asked

"I guess...If you're so irritated with him" Ashley said, frowning

"I'm not irritated with him. It just gets annoying and I'm kind of stressed today, so it would help out" Ellie said

"Not talking about Craig can help your stress?" Ashley asked, a confused expression on her face

"No..It's just..God!" Ellie said, pulling violently at a strand of her hair

"Maybe I should leave you alone of awhile. Let you cool off" Ashley said, backing away from Ellie

Ellie grimaced and walked away. All Ashley could ever think or talk about was Craig. Craig this, Craig that...It got annoying. Craig wasn't a friend to Ellie at all. Sure, she was happy he was going to group. But, that didn't mean Ashley couldn't talk about other things. Come on, there are a lot of subjects to endlessly babble about in this world. Couldn't she pick another one for at least one second? Craig isn't that perfect. She didn't consider someone with Bipolar Disorder to be perfect at all.

"I'm not a very nice person at all, am I?" Ellie asked herself

"Hun...You are a nice person. You just need to think nice that is" Paige said, smiling at her

Oh my God, another pep talk. Ellie was really get ticked off. Everytime she asked herself one simple question, someone random answered it for her. She faced Paige and put on a plastic smile. The girl looked like an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ model. Everything was pink. Ellie didn't hate that color. Just how Paige wore it. But, that didn't mean she hated "_Miss Perfect_". She actually had grown a liking of her since the year before.

"Don't put on the fake smile of yours. It's pretty obvious" Paige said

"Thanks for telling" Ellie said, sarcastically

"Anytime for a friend" Paige said, smiling

Ellie turned the opposite direction of her "_friend_" and smirked. She felt sorry for Paige. Ever since that jerk, Spinner, had broken up with her she was...Ellie really couldn't explain it. Maybe she was more secretive. It was like she was hiding something from everyone.

Ellie shrugged this off and continued to walk, the hall seemed to expand with every step she took. It looked miles long as if she would never reach her destination. She ignored this and looked around. Everyone looked so happy, there were only a few people who were not as excited about their lives. Ellie could see four of them standing near each other right then.

Emma Nelson...She was one person that Ellie really felt sorry for. The girl had been through a lot. She stopped and smiled at her, not getting a way or smile or anything in return. She didn't really expect Emma to say "_Hi_" to her. They had never been on good terms. After Sean and Ellie had gotten together, Ellie had seen the looks she would give her. That is why she had been cautious. She didn't want to loose Sean. But, guess what? She did anyways.

Emma looked over at Ellie and frowned, pulling at a strand of her long, golden blond hair. She didn't want to talk to anyone today. Ellie caught the frown and cringed. Maybe she should stay away from her for now. Never mess with a girl in pain, you'll get nothing nice in return for it.

Ellie looked away from Emma. Jay, Alex, and Amy were the other three people who weren't enjoying life so much. Jay and Alex weren't very close anyone. They hadn't been for the last two weeks. They were usually the ones who would show love and affection whenever they were together. Hugging and kissing in the hallways, skipping class to make-out in the janitors closet. Nothing stopped those two. Until Jay made his huge mistake.

Ellie didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want to think about them. When Sean had left, she stopped speaking to their group. She wanted to be ridded of their "_evil_". It only made her life worse. Stealing, drinking, smoking...She didn't do those things. Ellie didn't really want to break any laws.

This was getting really boring to her. Thinking about other people's lives. Ellie laughed, she was pathetic. It was time for class anyways. Maybe she would actually learn something useful today or at least something remotely interesting.She picked up her pace and cut through the thinning crowd of teens.

Her first class was Media Immersion, otherwise know as M.I. Mr. Archibald "_Snake_" Simpson taught the class. M.I. was her favorite class. One: Because you weren't required to do a lot of actual work and Two: Because she loved computers. Ellie didn't have one at her home, so she looked forward to this class when she went to school. It was a "_highlight_" of her day. As pathetic as that sounds.

She came upon the door to the M.I. lab and smiled. Opening it up, she walked inside to see many familiar faces. Not faces she were happy to see, but they were sure as hell familiar. Sitting down in her usual seat next to Ashley, she waited for the teacher to speak.

Mr. Simpson was sitting at the edge of his desk, eying the teens. He smiled, standing up. Walking across the room, he sat at an empty computer. "Okay, class. Today you can all update your journals. We haven't for awhile, so I think it's the right time" Mr. Simpson said "But, first...We obviously have to watch the morning announcements"

Ellie sighed. The announcements were annoying. It was always Liberty and Manny. They would say the same thing everyday, just in a different format. She looked over at the clock and started to count. Ten..Nine..Eight..Seven...It always started on time. And as soon as she reached "_zero_," it did.

Manny and Liberty were sitting at a rounded table, both of them smiling idiotically. Manny's happiness is what stuck out the most. Which is why everyone payed most attention to her or at least that is what Ellie wanted to think was the reason.

"Hi! Manny Santos here!" Manny exclaimed

"And I'm Liberty Van Zandt. We'll start off the announcements with an announcement by Paige Michalchuk" Liberty said, straightening her back

Ellie looked around the room to see that indeed Paige was gone. She sighed and brought her attention back to the television. Paige smiled at everyone for a few seconds before uttering one single word.

"Hey everyone. I know how all of you just love the dances we throw here. Especially our themed ones. So, I came to say that this Friday...The school will be hosting another one of those dances!" Paige said, over excitedly

Ellie laughed. That made no sense at all. Everyone else started to chatter excitedly about the dance, not even listening to Paige's little speech.

"...And because of that the theme for this dance will be: "Costumes Galore"! It will be so much fun. Dressing up is required if you want to come" Paige said, smiling wide "So, find the perfect costume and I hope to see you there!"

Ellie shook her head and looked at her computer screen. She was waiting for Mr. Simpson to say it was alright to log in. She looked over at the balded teacher, he nodded. She quickly typed in her user name and password.

"Any mail?" Ellie asked herself

Ellie clicked to see if she had gotten a "_d-mail_" from anybody. She usually got a couple each week, but from the same people. Ashley and Marco. She eyed the list of already read and new "_d-mail_". There were three new messages. One from Ashley, one from Marco and one from..Craig. She raised her eyebrow and started to read his message first.

_To: NOLabels _

_From: overXposed_

_Hey...I know, It's weird that I'm writing to you. But, I was just wondering if you're going to group tonight? I think I am..I mean if you are.._

_Craig_

Ellie smirked. It was cool that Craig wanted to go to group. He didn't excatly say he wanted to, but Ellie could tell. From one nutcase to another, that's a message. She looked over at Craig. He was half asleep over his keyboard, staring at the computer screen. Was he waiting for a response? Maybe. She sighed and started writing her reply.

_To: overXposed _

_From: NOLabels_

_Yeah, it is kind of weird, but I don't care. Yes, I am going to group. Why wouldn't I? So, I guess I'll see you there_

_Ellie_

Ellie looked over at Craig, who was practically drooling on his keyboard. A couple minutes later, he finally looked checked his e-mail to see Ellie's message. Craig looked over at her and smiled, nodding his head. Ellie rolled her eyes and went back to her business.

The group was really helping her out. Everyone one going to it was equally messed-up. Some were actually worse than herself. Jerry was the name of the group leader, he was really nice to her. Alway trying to help Ellie and everyone else in the group out.

Nigel was the name of a manic-depressive in the group. He was always so complicated. One second he was easy to read and the next he was a complete mystery to everyone. Nancy was anorexic. Ellie felt sorry for her, but was very annoyed sometimes. She always said she was better. Once she had told about eating a whole bar of chocolate and feeling so proud of herself. But, Ellie found her crying in the bathrooms. All because of a stupid bar of chocolate.

Ellie shook her head and sighed. Looking back to her computer screen, she noticed that her journal hadn't been updated in awhile. Smiling, she decided to. She actually liked spilling her feelings out. It helped her deal with life. Who cares if people could read it? Everyone finds out about your problems somehow anyways, right?

_Topic Title: My thoughts on..._

_My group. I don't think I've written about it yet! Well, to make a very long story short: It's cool. I can actually get the help I need without someone clawing at my back all the time._

_Being in the group has gotten me to think about things other than my own problems. Like..Anorexia. A girl in my group is anorexic. She is as thin as a twig. It looks as if anything could make her snap at any moment. Any time. It's scary to think about...Being that way. I would never starve myself or not eat for that long...But, I also thought I would never do anything that was related to self mutilation. I was wrong._

_This reminds me of something that happened at my old school..A girl was starving herself. She never ate lunch. The most she ever drank was a couple sips of water from the rancid fountains we had there. But...Someone went to our guidance consular and told her about the girl not eating. This let to the consular telling social security and the girl being sent to a group home..But, does that have anything to do with this? No..I don't think._

_Ellie_

Ellie sighed, posting what she had just written into her journal. It was just as the bell rang. Next class: English. She quickly logged off of her user-name and stood up, thinking about the day. Group was the next thing she was looking forward to. She hoped that Craig would come, he really needed too.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

The deafening bell rang, indicating the day was over. Ellie stood up and smiled, she could now finally make her way to group. Her feet started to drag against the carpeting in her Algebra class until she reached the door. Reach her hand out, it met the cold metal. She tried to be the first out of class on the days of group. Tuesday, Wendsday and Thursday, today of which was Wendsday.

Turning the doorhandle, she stepped onto the perfectly tiled hallway and looked around. Students were already swarming out of their classroom, they were are ready to leave just like Ellie was. She didn't need to go to her locker. The class she had before Algebra was Gym. This gave her an excuse to bring her jacket and bookbag with her. She loved having that privilege.

Smiling, she made her way down the hallway. Everyone was still chatting enthusiastically about the upcoming dance. Personally, Ellie really didn't give a damn if she went or not. It's not like anyone would miss her if she didn't go. Ah, the perks of being an individualist.

Caught up in her thoughts, Ellie didn't see what was coming upon her. After three years at Degrassi, don't you think she'd know the school yet? Clearly she didn't. Because, the metal door beam and her face met. They hit in an instant, Ellie falling to the ground. She laid on the cold-flooring for a few second, glaring at the what she had ran into. Doorways really sucked. Why were they even invented? Sure, maybe they were a necessity to some people, she wasn't going to name who, but some people cherished their door ways. How come they couldn't be covered with some spongy cushioning? Or at least rubber?  
"Why should I even bother getting up?" Ellie asked herself "I'll just let them trample me"

So, she just laid there. Waiting for someone to help her up or make her stand. It wasn't long before she heard a soft snicker. Rolling her eyes back as far as they could go, Ellie saw a familiar face. His straightened hair was combed over the left side of his forehead, blue eyes sparkling. It was Craig Manning, her best friend's Bipolar boyfriend. He smiled at Ellie and held out a helping hand.  
"Finally, somebody notices me" Ellie said, sighing

"I don't think you'd be there for long without someone noticing" Craig said

Ellie rolled her eyes and took Craig's hand. He pulled her up onto her feet and smiled again. Ellie sighed and pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear-lobe. She wiped her skirt quickly and sighed yet again.

"So...Are you going to group?" Ellie asked, picking some polish of her fingernail

"Yeah" Craig said "I actually like it there. It's..okay"

"Tell me about it. The first day I went I thought everyone there would be complete quacks. But, they weren't" Ellie said "Surprisingly"

Craig chuckled "Yeah" he said, smiling "Come one, walk to group with me"

"You don't have to meet you're other-half somewhere before you go?" Ellie asked, half sarcastically

"No" Craig said, quickly "She's not my life, you know"

"I didn't say she was" Ellie said "You're just always together. Every...single..second of the day"

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Craig said, sighing "Let's go. Jerry is probably already worrying his ass off about us"

Ellie nodded and smiled at Craig. Sighing, she made her way down the hallway. Craig picked up his pace and caught up to her. He looked pale today, maybe Ashley was finally wearing him down. Ellie knew the day would come. When she became attached to something, she wouldn't let go of it. She could only imagine how deep her fingernails had dug under his skin.

The stepped onto the sidewalk, stopping. Luckily, the community center was just down the street. So, they started to battle the frigid cold weather. Ellie carefully walked over the patches of ice, she sure as hell didn't want to slip when Craig was right there. It would be embarrassing. Even though she didn't care about being embarrassed. cough

When passing what it felt like miles of ice and slush ed snow, they finally made it to the community center, where group was held. Craig walk in front of Ellie and grabbed the doorhandle, opening the large wooden door for her.

"Thanks" Ellie said, stepping inside

"You're welcome...We don't need you colliding with anymore doors today" Craig said

Ellie looked away from Craig and slightly blushed, starting to walk towards group. For some reason that had embarrassed her more than slipping on the ice would of. She rolled her eyes and stopped, waiting for Craig. When he caught up to her, the two speed walked_ (lmfao)_ over to group. This time, Ellie opened the door for Craig. Ha! She proved him wrong! She could open a door without running into it.

Walking into the room, Ellie wiped her feet on the dirty "_Home is Where the Heart Is_" rug in front of her. She looked over at her usual seat to see nobody around it. They were actually gathered in a group at the other end of the room. Craig looked over at Ellie. He locked eyes with her, raising his eyebrow.

Ellie walked over towards the group, Craig at her heels. She could her soft sobbing and whispering. She sighed and walked closer to everybody. Already knowing who it was crying, she stood over the huddled "groupies," as she called them, and frowned.

"Nancy...Are you okay?" Ellie asked

"No" Nancy muttered, sniffling

"Gregory broke-up with her" Nigel said, rolling his eyes

"It isn't funny. He broke-up with me." Nancy muttered

"We know that" Nigel said "You've made your point pretty clear"

"Shut up, Nigel" Craig said "Are you going to be okay, Nancy"

"No. Love sucks" Nancy said, wiping her nose

"Yes, it does. Totally" Ellie said, sitting in her regular seat

Everyone scattered over to their regular seats, Craig dropping next to Ellie. Jerry took a pen out of his jean pocket and started writing down some notes on his precious clipboard. He just loved that thing so much. No wonder he wasn't married, all he needed was that clipboard to get him through the day. Ellie rolled her eyes at this thought, some of her little...observations were getting pretty boring.

"Okay, so...Love. What is it to all of you?" Jerry asked, eying everybody in the room

"I don't feel any love. I don't need it either, it just screws up your life" Nigel said, leaning back on his chair

"Ditto. I feel the same exact way" Craig said

"You do?" Ellie asked, surprised at what Craig had just said

"Well, yes. Love does screw-up your life...I should know. My experiences with love haven't been that great" Craig said

"I understand that" Ellie said, nodding "My love life sucks too. The first guy I actually thought I loved turned out to be gay and the other left me in the dust"

"I don't need love anymore" Nancy said "Everything about it sucks. Who needs a broken heart? It only gives you another reason to feel pain"

Ellie bit her lip, she knew exactly how Nancy felt...Or she thought she did. Looking over at Craig, she saw him with his head in his hands. This was only bringing back unwanted memories. Group continued on and they shifted from the subject of love to television. At least it made Nancy happy. Ellie didn't want her to purge or do anything she usually did later that day. She'd feel terrible then.

Time went on-and-on- and suddenly Ellie was bored with group. Which was a real shocker to her, group was usually fun. She guessed that television just wasn't an exciting subject for her, so she did the next best thing: watching the minutes tick away on the digital wall clock. She tapped her right foot to the tune playing in her mind and sighed. Ten seconds...That's all she had left. This is going to take forever. It really sucked when time went by slow for her like that. It was really annoying.

"Okay, kids. You can leave" Jerry said

Ellie jumped up out of her chair and ran to the door, suddenly stopping. She looked back at everyone else. They were all staring at her strangely. She chuckled nervously and walked back over near them, waiting for someone to leave before her.

"That really would of been a memorable exit" Craig said, sarcastically

"Shut up, Manning" Ellie said, punching him playfully in the arm

"Come on...We can be the first to leave. What an honor that is" Craig said

"Oh, yeah. It's just wonderful" Ellie said, rolling her eye inwardly

"I'll walk you home" Craig said, walking over to the doorway "Now, come on"

Ellie sighed and followed Craig. They waved at their fellow group members, walking into the hallway. Craig started humming a tune from The Ramones as they left the building. Ellie tried her hardest, she couldn't start singing along with him.

"That's a good song" Ellie said

"Yeah" Craig said, shaking his head

Walking a little faster, Ellie noticed it was getting darker out. Snow probably...She hated snow so damn much. It was as annoying as waiting for that stupid clock back at group. She looked ahead to see her apartment. Not more than two or three minutes later, they had arrived at Ellie's home. Craig stepped in front of the building and sighed, the snow starting to heavily fall.

"So...This is your home" Craig said

"Yeah. My lovely abode" Ellie said, sighing

"Well, I better get going" Craig said

"Yeah" Ellie said "See you tomorrow"

But, before Craig could say another word, the wind picked up. Snow was all either of them could see past the driveway of Ellie's apartment building. Ellie looked over at Craig and raised her eyebrow, nodding.

"You shouldn't go out in this weather. Why don't inside and wait until it calms down a bit out here" Ellie said, rubbing her hands together. It was so cold out!

"Okay, I'd really rather not get pneumonia" Craig said

Ellie nodded once again and started up a small flight of stairs, leading into the building. Craig opened the door and stepped inside, Ellie following behind him. They stomped their feet, getting all of the snow off of their shoes. Walking down a rather long hallway, Ellie stopped at the last room. Taking a key out of her jacket pocket, she placed it into the lock and twisted the doorhandle open.

Letting Craig step in first, she shut the door. It was even colder in the apartment. Ellie shivered, turning on all the lights she could find at the moment. Walking into her kitchen, she turned on the heat.

"It's really cold" Ellie said

"Definitely" Craig said

"Do you want some coffee? Or at least something warm" Ellie said, walking around the kitchen

"Sure" Craig said

Ellie started up the coffee and eyed into the living room. She noticed that her mother was still home. She wasn't awake though, she was passed out. Her body was sprawled across the couch, empty vodka bottle strewn around the room. Craig, who had been looking over at Ellie, followed her gaze into the living room. He saw her mother and sighed. Ellie cringed, sitting down on the carpeting.

"She has problems" Ellie said "It's been like this for awhile"

"I'm sorry about that" Craig said, sitting down next to Ellie

"There really is nothing to be sorry about" Ellie said, shrugging "It just really sucks to not have a stable parent"

"Yeah, it really does suck" Craig said, nodding

"And you would know this how?" Ellie asked "Sorry. I don't want to sound rude"

"You didn't, it's just...I know what it feels like to have your world torn apart" Craig said "My mother died of cancer a couple years ago and my father...It was an accident"

"I'm sorry" Ellie said

"Well, my father wasn't exactly the best person...So, there isn't a reason to be sorry about his death" Craig said "Sure, I miss him. But, I don't see any excuse for what he did to me"

Ellie locked eyes with Craig. She wanted to know what his father had done to him, but it would be too rude to ask that. So, she waited for either it to pop out of his mouth or for the question to come out of hers.

"He beat me" Craig said "He just flipped out one day and it kept going on until Joey found out and I got taken away from my dad"

Ellie didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Craig's father was abusive? She had no idea...Maybe that was a reason his bipolar triggered so severely. She sighed, tears filling her eyes. This was terrible. She suddenly felt like a terrible person for thinking all those things about him. Craig looked over at Ellie and saw the tears gathering in her eyes. He sighed as a single one slid down her cheek, blackened for her thick eyeliner.

"Hey...Ellie, don't cry" Craig said "It's not your fault. It was his fault. He made a mistake and paid for it" he paused "It's just not a reason for you to cry"

"I know, it's just...It's terrible what some people can do. My mother didn't even know how much her drinking was affecting me until the beginning of this year" Ellie said, crying harder "I hate the world. It's so cruel"

"Don't say that. You should not think like that" Craig said "Why? I don't even deserve to be here" Ellie said "Does anyone need another cutter like me on earth? No, because there are already too many out there"

"Don't say that! God, if anyone deserves to be on this earth...It's you, Ellie. You're a great person" Craig said "Beautiful...Inside and out"

"I don't really see myself as something beautiful" Ellie said, sniffling "All my scars show how weak I am"

"No, those are battle scars. They show how brave you are" Craig said "If you can get through what has happened in your life...You can get through anything"

Ellie sniffled, staring at her feet. Craig could see something in her he had never noticed before: Beauty. It was unnoticeable until then. She was beautiful, gorgeous. He wanted to hold her in his arms and say everything would be okay, but that would be wrong...He knew that but he also know that he could ignore what his mind was telling him and follow his gut for once.

"If I kissed you...Would you kill me?" Craig asked, quietly

"No" Ellie said, not blinking once

Ellie didn't know why, but he heart was suddenly beating at a pace unknown to herself before. She was nervous. Craig was making her nervous? How weird was that...She had no idea what was happen. Craig locked a gaze with Ellie again. This time he really searched for something. Her eyes were honey-brown and he could stop staring into them. He was melting away, his heart beating as quickly as hers was.

Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, Craig pushed himself closer to Ellie. She closed her eyes, his touch sent shivers up-and-down her spine. He leaned closer, taking in her beauty. She was so intoxicating. He had no idea why it had took him so long to notice that. He took in a shaky breath and finally kissed her.

The moment their lips met, it was amazing. He had never felt this way while kissing anyone. It was magical. Something neither of them had felt. Something Craig had never felt when kissing Manny or Ashley or something Ellie had never experience when kissing Marco or Sean. But, was this even the right thing to do? Ellie wondered this as she abruptly pulled back.

"I-...We shouldn't be doing this" Ellie said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks

"Yeah, we shouldn't be" Craig said, standing up

"Well, um...I'll see you tomorrow" Ellie said

"Yeah, um...Okay, bye" Craig said, quickly

"Bye" Ellie said

Craig walked towards the door and gave a nervous wave. Ellie dropped back down onto the floor and watched as he left her home. Sighing, she pounded her fist onto the carpeting. This was something she had never done or felt before...Craig made he feel good inside. He made this warm feeling come to her heart when they were talking. This really sucked, because she knew she had just kissed her best friends boyfriend. She had maybe helped him cheat on Ashley once again.


End file.
